


[Script Offer][F4M] Surprise! Your Professor's Also a Dominatrix

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Older Woman/Younger Man, Spanking, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Gentle Fdom][Msub][Older Woman/Younger Man][Quid Pro Quo]["Good Boy", "Pet", and "Slut" Mentions][Stripping][Ass Smacks][Reach-Around Handjob][Hand Over Mouth][Facesitting][Cunnilingus][Possessive][Condom][Cowgirl][Aftercare]
Kudos: 29





	[Script Offer][F4M] Surprise! Your Professor's Also a Dominatrix

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.  
  
Synopsis: When your Applied Physics professor took up sex work as a side job, she knew that one of her clients might eventually end up being someone she knew. No thanks to YOU, that day has finally arrived, but she's got a plan to keep this twist of fate from affecting her career in education...

Speaker Tone/Personality: As implied in the synopsis, the speaker is an Applied Physics professor who teaches at the same school that the listener attends. As a professor, she's largely polite and reserved. As a dominatrix, she's much more assertive and sultry. Among other things, sex work has helped the professor express a part of herself that she normally keeps hidden from the world.

[setting is outside the listener's home, late at night]

[shudder] So cold out here...I really hope this is my last client for the night.

Maybe I should start charging extra based on the weather forecast...this jacket just isn't cutting it!

I'll figure it out later...for now I need to get inside! [SFX of knocking on door]

[short pause, followed by a sigh] Come on, don't make me wait...

[SFX of knocking on door, then SFX of door opening] At last...I thought I was gonna freeze to death out there!

[SFX of door closing] It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister...uh...wait, don't I know you?

[short pause] That face, I recognize it from somewhere! Oh...oh God...you're in my morning class, aren't you? Tuesdays and Thursdays?

[to yourself] Is this the wrong house? It's gotta be the wrong house, let me my check my phone...damn it, the addresses match!

[to listener][nervous chuckle] Well, this is awkward! I know it seems strange for your professor to show up in the middle of the night, but I was supposed to, uh...meet someone here!

Maybe a roommate or something? [short pause] You live alone!? [heavy sigh] I can't believe this is happening...

I might as well drop the act...so it was YOU who ordered a dominatrix tonight? Seriously!? Of all the rotten luck...

[short pause] No, no, I don't mean it like that! You're a really handsome guy, I swear! When I was your age, I dated guys who looked a lot like you.

It's just...out of all the clients I could've gotten, it just HAD to be someone who knows me from my, uh...day job...

Honey, do you know what this means!? If word got out that I've been doing sex work on the side, I could lose my certification!

Applied Physics is my life's calling! If I was never allowed to teach it again, I...I don't know what I'd do...

LOOK...you need to keep this between us, okay? I don't care what sort of stupid story you wanna tell your friends, NOBODY ELSE can find out about this!

[short pause] It'll feel weird to have a student as a client, but...what if I gave you a free session? Completely free?

I know you paid in advance, and thank you for that, but I can start up the refund process right now.

You get my services at no charge, tonight only, and this little side-hustle stays between us. Deal?

[short pause] Phew...thank you SO much! You've always been a sweetheart during class, but THIS!? You're doing me a huge favor here!

So, where are we doing this? Here in the living room, or...[short pause]...your bedroom? Alright, lead the way!

[longer pause, you can choose to put SFX of footsteps here if you like]

Wow...all of this looks so nice! You don't need a degree; you're already living the good life [giggle]

I'm only joking, sweetie! Education is very important, no matter who you are.

Sorry, I must be spoiling the mood with this kind of talk! I need to stop being your professor, and start being your domme.

Just give me a moment...[short pause, followed by a deep breath]...okay, I think I'm ready!

[the speaker should take on a more sultry tone from this point forward]

Since you hired me, I assume you're...familiar with how I do things? [short pause] Good, that'll make this easier.

I'll take off my jacket now...[short pause] Do you like what you see?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] No need to be modest! I've seen your eyes trace up and down my body during class...

Now you get a chance to admire it up close. Come over here...right now. [short pause] Good boy.

I was serious when I said I've dated guys like you: horny, excitable young men who need to be put in their place.

That's why I'm holding your chin right now: so you can look up at me and understand who's in charge.

What were you thinking, hiring your professor to come here late at night, and dominate you? 

Such a naughty boy...sitting in class, having fantasies of being taken by an older woman...

...To be used, over and over, until you're a sweaty, whimpering mess...it's very interesting.

I want you to show me just how naughty you can get. Take your clothes off, but do it slowly.

Start with your shirt. [short pause] That's it...keep revealing that beautiful chest to me.

[short pause] Alright, now for your pants; they'll only get in the way.

[short pause] Mmm-hmmm...now toss them to the side. It's time to ditch the underwear.

[short pause] Oh my...your cock is quite stunning, my pet.

[giggle] Did it just move when I called you "my pet"? Your body knows who it belongs to, and your mind will soon follow.

Turn around. [short pause] Good boy. That ass of yours is looking a little cold...

[SFX of ass smack] That should warm it up a bit. Sweetie, you're trembling...did it feel good when I struck you?

[SFX of ass smack] How about THAT time? Even better, right? [giggle]

[SFX of ass smack] Such a nice ass. Let's see how your cock is doing...oooh, it's even harder than before!

I bet it'll feel real nice in my hand...is that what you want, pet? For me to stroke your cock?

[short pause] That "yes" wasn't very convincing...try again.

[short pause] Hmmm...it still doesn't sound like you want it enough...

[short pause, followed by a giggle] That's more like it! I always love a desperate little slut.

Keep facing away from me; I'm going to stand behind you.

[short pause] Mmmm...your cock feels so warm...hold still for me.

[improv handjob]

My fingers are pretty smooth, aren't they?

Each one can slide up...and down your cock with ease.

They can even go up to the head, and tease it oh-so-gently...

[giggle] I'm in control tonight, and don't you forget it.

[improv cont'd]

Don't try to hide those whimpers, you slut...let them ALL out!

I wanna know how much you enjoy this.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] That's better! You sound so adorable, and so NEEDY.

[improv cont'd]

Sweetie...you're leaking precum into my hand...

Is this all too much for you? [giggle] Well, too bad!

You're gonna keep taking it like the good boy that you are.

[improv cont'd]

Your moans are getting louder...what if the neighbors hear you?

Here, I'll use my other hand to help you out.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Now those moans are nice and muffled...they even sound a little sexier!

Breathe through your nose, dear. I'm not letting go until you blow your load.

[improv cont'd]

Oh my, your cock is throbbing...you're close, aren't you?

[short pause] Yeah? You gonna cum for me, slut?

You gonna let me pump that seed right out of you?

Be a good little pet and cum for me, okay?

Come on, I know you're almost there...you can do it!

[improv to orgasm]

Good job! You came pretty hard, and...oh...[giggle]...there's still some shooting out!

[short pause] All done, my pet? Good. Do you need a break, or should we continue?

[short pause] I was hoping you'd say that...milking you dry has gotten me all worked up.

Look at my pussy; all wet and glistening, because of YOU. Something needs to be done...

[short pause] No, don't get on your knees...you've got the right idea, just not the right location.

Lie down on the bed; I wanna sit on your face.

[short pause] Good boy. Tilt your head up just a little...perfect!

Now open that pretty mouth of yours...it's time to get to work.

[improv cunnilingus]

Yes...you're off to a good start, pet.

Keep it up; you better not disappoint me.

[improv cont'd]

So, how does my ass feel? As good as you imagined?

[giggle] Those muffled moans sound like a "yes" to me!

Don't forget to breathe...I need you conscious for what's to come next.

[improv cont'd]

God, your tongue feels incredible...

Play with my clit; do it now!

[moan] Good...good boy!

Don't stop until I say so!

[improv cont'd]

I can't wait to leave a mess all over your face...to make you MINE!

That's what you want, isn't it slut? [moan] To be mine and nobody else's?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I didn't catch that...maybe if you moan louder, I'll understand.

[short pause] Mmmm...yes...THAT's the sound of someone who wants to be claimed!

[improv cont'd]

Grab my ass, slut...hold me tighter...

Get that tongue ALL the way inside!

[improv cont'd]

Oh God...are you ready, pet? Ready to make me cum?

You're doing so great, just keep eating my pussy!

I'm so close, just...[moan]...just a little more...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Good boy...such a good boy...

You can stop eating me now...I said STOP. That's better...you've tasted enough of me.

[short pause] Hmmm, your cock's gotten hard again...excellent.

Do you have any condoms in here? [short pause] No? That's alright, I always come prepared...

[short pause] Put this on; it should be your size.

[longer pause]

Okay, lie back down. [short pause] Now it's time to ride this cock...MY cock.

[improv cowgirl]

Aren't you happy, my pet? You get to look up at me as I...[moan]...drain you once again.

I'm giving both of us what we want...what we NEED.

[improv cont'd]

You're bucking your hips...[giggle]...what a needy little slut!

Don't get TOO excited...you're not allowed to cum before I do.

[improv cont'd]

Are you hanging in there? [short pause] Good boy.

Your cock is...[moan]...going pretty deep...

I'm still a ways off from cumming, but that'll change real soon!

[improv cont'd]

That's an awful lot of whimpering you're doing...

Don't worry pet, I'm almost there! Just...[moan]...hold on!

[improv cont'd]

I have to speed up; I'm going to cum soon!

Do it with me, pet...[moan]...you have my permission!

I can't let you fill me up, but this is the next best thing!

Cum for your professor, while she rides the hell out of you!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Yes...you did it...

I wouldn't expect any less from MY good boy.

[short pause] You look pretty tired; shall we call it a night, then?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Well, thank you! I had just as much fun, trust me.

You know...I don't have to leave right away. Wanna lay next to me?

[short pause] Sure, you can put your head on my chest too.

[short pause] Shhh...there we go...just relax, okay? Good boy.

[giggle] You look so precious in my arms...so relaxed!

[kiss] That's a little bonus from me, for being such a wonderful client.

I'll head out after you fall asleep; the refund should finish processing in...3-5 business days, I think.

And maybe, if you're willing, we could do this again sometime.

Not the "free" part, DEFINITELY not that...but everything else. It was nice...making you mine.

Uh, anyway...you should get some rest, sweetie. [kiss] Sweet dreams.


End file.
